The present invention relates to window shade cutting devices and more particularly to a unique assembly which may be positioned on a rolled shade and shipped therewith.
Heretofore, various apparatus and methods have been proposed for trimming window roller shades to fit a window of a particular size. Typically, the shade purchaser will measure the width of the window and take the measurements to a store which sells rolled window shades. Store personnel will then mark a rolled window shade to the dimension provided and trim the rolled shade. The trimming operation is usually accomplished with a heavy lathe-type cutting machine.
The shade purchaser, of course, does not directly measure the necessary shade length by placing an untrimmed shade up against the window opening. The indirect measurement method used can result in not insignificant errors in trimming. If the shade is cut too short, it may be completely unusuable by the purchaser. If an insufficient portion of the shade is removed, the purchaser must return to the store and have the shade cut again.
Various types of portable window shade cutters have heretofore been proposed. Some of these portable units are primarily adapted for use by skilled tradesmen. They are relatively expensive when compared to the cost of the window shade and require some degree of experience to achieve accurate trimming without scalloping of the shade material. These types of portable cutters are not easily used by the average window shade purchaser. Lack of experience causes poor results. Improper training in the use of these devices can result in physical injury to the user.
In response to these problems, other forms of portable shade cutters have been proposed which are relatively inexpensive and are adapted for use by the average shade purchaser. An example of one such cutting assembly may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,266, entitled Apparatus and Method for Rotary Cutting of Rolled Window Shades and the Like and issued on Sept. 19, 1978, to Erpenbeck. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a shade holder having a cylindrically shaped, generally tubular handle for receiving a rolled shade and an integral cutting guide. An annular blade holder includes a circular guide groove placeable around the cutting guide. The blade holder includes an upper, narrow cutting member and a lower support member joined with a longitudinal hinge. A blade is carried by the upper cutting member. The members include tabs having curved surfaces adapted for engagement by the fingers of the user for turning the blade holder with respect to the shade holder. In use, a rolled shade is inserted by the user into the shade holder after marking the desired length. The user grips the shade holder to clamp it to the rolled shade. The blade holder is then positioned on the cutting guide. The user applies a force to the tabs of the blade holder and rotates the holder to cut the rolled shade material and, if desired, the support roller.
A still further example of a portable shade cutter may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,775, entitled Manual Window Shade Roller Cutoff Knife and issued on June 6, 1978, to Erpenbeck. The cutter disclosed therein includes a cutting member pivotally connected to a supporting member. A blade is supported on the cutting member and positioned to cut a shade and/or a shade roller positioned between the supporting member and the cutting member. An elastic band biases the cutting member towards the supporting member.
The configurations of the prior cutters do not permit them to be mounted on the window shade at the point of manufacture and/or of packaging of the shade. The cutters must, therefore, be sold as separate units to the purchaser.
A need exists for a relatively inexpensive shade cutter assembly which can be shipped on a rolled window shade and which insures relatively safe, fool-proof and accurate operation by a relatively untrained person at the location of shade installation.